Prelude to Logic
by dan-yoda
Summary: Prequel to my upcomming story about the orgin of Xon.


CHAPTER VI  
PRELUDE TO LOGIC  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol's log: Earth date March 5, 2153. After having a strange encounter with a cyborg-like race, our ship has been damaged and needs repairs. We have set out for the Vulcan colony T'Menn, where we hope to get repairs fast in enough time to see a forming nebula in this sector. However, I have a feeling that the events that do occur will vary greatly to our expectations.  
  
"Captain", said Travis Mayweather, navigator of the Enterprise. "I'm detecting two vessels near the Vulcan station".  
  
"Drop out of warp", said Archer. Mayweather then followed his captain's orders, and dropped out of warp right near two ships. One ship was of a Vulcan design; the other, unrecognizable.  
  
"Hail them", said Archer.  
  
"Which one?" asked Hoshi.  
  
"The Vulcans", said Archer. "I'd like to hear what they have to say". Hoshi then pressed a few buttons and the channel was open. "This is captain Archer of the starship Enterprise. How may we assist you?"  
  
"Archer!" yelled the Vulcan commander. "Thank goodness you are here! These marauders attacked us in cold blood. We have done nothing to them! Help us!"  
  
"One moment", said Archer. Hoshi then shut the channel of and turned to T'Pol. "Weren't those Vulcans a little 'out of character'?"  
  
"I'd have to agree with you", said T'Pol. "Those Vulcans displayed too much emotion. I suggest we hail the other vessel."  
  
"I agree", said Archer. He then signaled Hoshi to hail the other ship, which had surprisingly all-Vulcan crew.  
  
"This is captain Archer of the starship Enterprise", said an agitated Archer. "How may we assist you?"  
  
"Captain", said the Vulcan in a Vulcan-like matter. "Don't believe the other Vulcans. We are working for the High Command to get rid of that ship. They are of a religious group, entitled the 'Prophets of Surak'. They believe they have found some lost prophesies of Surak, which we still don't know if they were really written by Surak or not. We believe they weren't, for they believe that emotions, sacrifice, and torture are all the word of Surak."  
  
"If you are working for the high command", said Archer. "Why do you have that vessel?"  
  
"We found it in a junkyard", said the Vulcan Commander. "Our other ship is their ship now. Most of my crew is theirs to be sacrificed- the rest escaped in escape pods and left for the junkyard."  
  
"Let me have a moment to discuss this with my senior officers", said Archer.  
  
"Just hurry", said the Vulcan commander. "We won't last another five minutes". Hoshi then turned off the hailing frequency, and Archer turned to T'Pol.  
  
"What do you think about all of this?" asked Archer.  
  
"I think..." said T'Pol. A loud raining then filled her ears, and she started to scream. Archer and the other bridge officers tried to calm her down, but she couldn't hear anything. The setting then changed to the bridge of a Vulcan vessel- the vessel of the Prophets of Surak.  
  
"T'Pol", said a voice in her head. "I have been waiting for you".  
  
"What do you want?" yelled T'Pol. "How do you know me?"  
  
"I just do", said the voice. A Vulcan then came in front of her out of nowhere. He was a middle-aged Vulcan, but didn't appear too Vulcan, for his face was filled with pride.  
  
"What do you want with me?" yelled T'Pol.  
  
"What I want with every Vulcan in this galaxy", said the Vulcan. "To join me".  
  
"I don't even know you," said T'Pol.  
  
"That's why I brought you here", said the Vulcan. "To know a little more about the Prophets of Surak."  
  
"How did I get here?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"You never do run out of questions, do you?" commented the Vulcan. "Before you ask any more questions, my name is Volrak, and I have something really important to show you". He then took the bag, which was at his side, off and pulled out a book. A really large book. "Behold, the Lost Prophesies of Surak! It was written by Surak in 23 D.S.D., and has his true writings!" T'Pol then began to look at the pages of the book, which were in an untranslatable Old Vulcan. T'Pol looked harder at the pages, and her mind started to ache. A sharp pain was filling every vein in her body, as if some force was trying to take over her. She kept seeing flashes of Volrak and then Doctor Phlox, as if she was in two places at once. The flashing then stopped, and she was back in Volrak's ship.  
  
"Your mind tricks will never work on me", said T'Pol. "I am on the Enterprise, not here!"  
  
"You are a feisty one", said Volrak. "Oh well. I take it you can endure pain?" The great pain filled T'Pol's mind once more, but with even greater effect. T'Pol tried to resist, even though the pain was greater than ever before. But she knew she had a duty to not only the Enterprise, but to the Vulcan high command. She tried her hardest to resist the pain, and the pain seemed to transfer from T'Pol to Volrak. She then reached down and grabbed the Lost Prophesies of Surak. With every ounce of strength in her body, she threw the book at Volrak and then saw the face of Doctor Phlox.  
  
"Good evening, Sub-Commander", said Phlox. "You kept opening and closing your eyes. I thought I lost you".  
  
"Obviously, you haven't", said T'Pol. Archer then walked in a moment later and ran up to T'Pol's bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Archer. "Ensign Cutler has to carry you to Sickbay."  
  
"I feel fine", said T'Pol. The commander of the enemy Vulcan ship, Volrak, used some kind of psychic connection to get me onto his ship. He tried to persuade me to join his cult, and I refused. I later broke the connection. What have I missed?"  
  
"The enemy Vulcan vessel has retreated", said Archer. "The other ship is in really bad shape, so we're going to escort it to the Vulcan base".  
  
"Fascinating", said T'Pol. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to relax my mind."  
  
"Absolutely", said Phlox. Archer then left, and Phlox let T'Pol be. She would get her rest indeed.  
  
Sub-Commander T'Pol's log: Earth date December 6th, 2153. During our strange encounter with the Androians, the Andoiran Shran informed me about the encounter with the Prophets of Surak. He said that the Prophesies of Surak he wrote that Volrak possessed so that he could get members and overthrow the High Command. The Prophets of Surak were overthrown by the High Command, but still meet in the abandoned city of Sek'Ya'La. I am glad to have taken part in an event that might change Vulcan forever. 


End file.
